


Elio, I'm Sorry (oneshot)

by CaramelizedToffee



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventurers Wanted, Adventurers Wanted D&D Group, Comet's Adventurers Wanted, Comet's Adventurers Wanted D&D Group, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelizedToffee/pseuds/CaramelizedToffee
Summary: During a siege battle, Kallo'Bain Sarkas has thoughts he wants Elio to hear. But it doesn't work that way





	Elio, I'm Sorry (oneshot)

Sarkas' Thoughts

Elio, it looks like I might die today. Well, tonight if you want to be more specific. I know you love your details to be perfect.

Elio, I'm so sorry. I wish we had more time together. But you just disappeared. Ever since I suddenly lost communication with you last year, it's been really hard. It felt like I lost my light. I know you're still out there, but I don't think I will be there with you anymore when you return.

Elio, I love you. I never got to tell you this because I was always scared of losing the only person I consider my family. I love you, Elio. More than you know. I wish I could tell you now how much I do.

It's a battle of around four hundred or more, versus us eight, or nine if you consider Uther, the owner of the mansion we're in right now. And even though Lionel, our rogue, made a pact with Bolvar, the Demon Prince of Undeath and Arcana, the army he sent isn't enough, and even the boons he gave aren't enough. The army was whittled down so fast.

Baramund, our bard, tried to talk to the cult attacking us to no avail. They just basically ignored us and started the siege. I have to hand it to Fuzzit, our warlock, though. His mold earth was pretty great at reducing the enemy numbers, but it still wasn't enough.

Ker'So, our ranger, also did great at sniping at our enemies, but is now overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. Even Darrack, our barbarian, is having a hard time, and he's already the strongest in our party.

Valir, though a very questionable cleric, did pretty great with his illusions, but he's better suited for attacking a small number of people only. And Althaea is also doing her best, her sleet storm doing much to slow down are enemies.

Remember Althaea? You guys got pretty close in Ortlinde. I honestly got jealous of you guys, that's why I preferred not talking to her. But now I know you don't have feelings for her. And same for her too, she's practically married to her books. I learned to get to know her too after a while.

And I, Kallo'Bain Sarkas, Cleric of Light… I'm just here, emergency healing services basically. I wish I could do more to help them, but they're a lot stronger than me, maybe even as strong as you. But at this point, it looks like we're gonna die.

I wish you were here to hear this Elio. I wish I had the guts to tell you even before that I love you so much. But now it seems like I won't get to do that.

Ouch. A fireball. That hurt pretty bad. Althaea looks like she needs the healing more than I do. Here Althaea, you're more useful in battle. And now, I'm beat. One more hit and I know I'm gone. You guys still have Valir to heal you anyway.

Elio, there's this trail of stars coming toward us. I don't know what to make of it, just hoping it's not something bad. Huh, is that a pegasus I see? What is happening right now? I'm so confused.

Elio, I wish you were here to see this with me. It's unbelievable. There's this pegasus carrying people flying toward us, as well as this person with starry wings. It's so amazing to see, if only there wasn't a fight happening before us. I hope they're here to help us.

Wait, is that… Elio? Is it really you? I didn't expect to see you with starry wings when I saw you next. Elio, you really are my light. I can't believe you're here helping us. Did you hear my thoughts, my prayers?

I guess I have to give it my all then. I need to see you again. I need to talk to you again. I won't die today. I love you Elio. If I'm alive by the end of the battle, then I'll definitely, most definitely tell you how I feel. I need to take this chance.

Except I still chickened out. Oh well, maybe next time I'll be able to tell you. But not today.


End file.
